


Happy New Year Mon-El of Daxam

by warblerweisman



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: M/M, alex isnt allowed to play mario kart anymore, dax the puppy, yall its finally here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 15:38:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13103289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warblerweisman/pseuds/warblerweisman
Summary: To Everyone that wanted a sequel to Merry Christmas Mon-El of Daxam?





	Happy New Year Mon-El of Daxam

“What’s so special about the year starting over?” Mon-El pondered, as they walked through Walmart, and Winn walked right past all the New Years decoration Winn smiled a little. “It’s a time to celebrate everything we’ve achieved in the past year, and hone in on what we can do better.” Mon nodded slightly. “ So I couldn’t celebrate the fact that it was this year I actually got to earth.” He pressed a gentle kiss to Winn’s cheek. “And focus this year on being a better boyfriend.” Winn blushed a little. “You really are a ridiculous flirt.” He murmured, before getting some decorations. “Maybe we should have a party, so you can see what New Years is actually all about.” Mon nodded happily. “You’re the best sweetheart.” Winn smiled a little and kissed his cheek. “Glad you think so babe.” 

They headed home afterwards. They were greeted by a large amount of barking. Winn passed the bags off to his boyfriend so he could acknowledge their dog. “Yes, Dax baby we’re home.” He said happily. They hadn’t had him long, but Winn had already grown remarkably attached to the puppy. Mon smiled and put things away. “He really was the best part of Christmas.” Winn was sat on the couch, with Daxam curled up in his lap. “Yes He is.” He sat next to Winn, and draped an arm over his shoulder. “I love you.” He murmured. Winn smiled and leaned in to kiss him, it when their lips were millimeters apart, Dax jumped up and started to lickat Mon’s face. Winn couldn’t help but laugh at it. It was adorable. He smiled and kissed Mon’s cheek. “ Can’t tell which one of you is more adorable.” Mon smiled. “Actually between me and Dax, it’s a competition for second place, because you’re the most adorable thing in this apartment.”

The next day at work, they headed in, and Winn called a meeting. He smiled and spoke, once everyone was gathered around. “Okay so two things, I wanted to invite everyone to a New Years Eve party at our place. Second, I need help explaining the concept to Mon.” Kara smiled a little. “Well a lot of people come up with a New Years resolution.” Alex nodded in agreement. “Like mine to spend less time at work, and more time with Maggie.” Winn nodded, “And I want to try and work out more., and not skip out when you invite me to the gym with you.” Kara went next. “My new year's resolution is to spend more time just being Kara. I know the world needs Supergirl, but I need to still be me.” Everyone’s eyes were on him, “Okay Mon, babe, what's your resolution for the new year?” Mon-El grinned and wrapped an arm around Winn’s waist. “To spend more time learning about the weird human stuff that my adorable nerd likes. LIke video games, and Star Wars.” Kara raised an eyebrow. “I thought you made him watch Star Wars?” WInn smiled. “He has only seen the first one of the prequels, and fell asleep halfway through the second. He mainly just understands the references I make all the time. Case in point.” He turned to look at Mon. “I love you.” Mon smiled and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips. “I know.” Winn smiled and looked back at everyone else. “See? He knows that.” Kara smiled. “Be prepared Mon, he takes his nerd things very seriously. He will shush you.” WInn rolled his eyes. “You’re one to talk about people being passionate about things they like, rudolph.”

Winn had insisted that their new years party be formal. He’d just wanted an excuse to see Mon in a suit. He smiled and got his blazer on. It was gonna be amazing. Mon was struggling to get his tie on. “Winn, how do I do this again?” He asked. Winn chuckled and stepped closer, helping him get his tie on. There was someone at their door. Winn smiled a little and kissed his cheek. “I’m gonna go see who that is at the door. You go finish with the last of the decorations.” 

Mon was putting up the finishing touches out, while Win headed to answer the door for their first guests. He opened it and found Kara and Lena, both dressed up. Kara smiled. “Winn I don’t see why you insisted on this party being so freaking fancy? I had to buy a strapless bra for this stupid dress.” Winn smiled. “You wanna know why?” He asked leading them inside, before turning his head, to the Daxamite who was hanging up a decoration covered in silver glitter. “Because he looks cute in a suit.” Lena and rolled her eyes. “You are a freaking dork in love.” Winn nodded with a smile. “Yeah. When it comes to him I’m a total freakin’ dork. I’m not gonna deny that.” He headed to the door, and opened it for the rest of their guests. Their new years party was in full swing. Everyone was enjoying Winn’s idea of a Mario Kart tournament to ring in the new year. No one had anticipated that Alex would be as competitive as she was, especially when she went against Mon-El. She got hyper competitive, yelling expletives, except when she finally passed him, and got into first place. At about that time, Mon managed to get lucky and get a blue shell at that moment. He threw it, knocking Alex out, just as he passed the finish line on the third lap, which led to Alex sitting the controller down in frustration. “At least I’m not from some fucking asshole slave owning race of whores!” Winn shot her a glare. “Alex play nice.” He warned. Alex shook her head. “No, I'm not gonna just play nice. Son of a bitch blue shelled me.” She looked back at Mon-El. “By what i’ve read and learned I seriously doubt anyone from Daxam could be capable of being faithful to someone.” She sipped her drink, “I’d watch your back, Winny boy.”

Winn’s entire body was tense. He held onto his beer so tight his knuckles were white. “Get out.” Everyone looked at him. Alex looked at him. “I’m sorry, what?” Winn looked at her. “I said get out. I’m not gonna let someone just sit here and insult Mon-El like that.” Kara tried to diffuse the situation. “Winn she didn’t mean it. She just gets competitive when she drinks.” Maggie was the one who pointed out how much her words had hurt Winn. She looked at her girlfriend. “Alex you need to apologize.” Winn bit his lip. “I..I’m just gonna go to bed.” Alex looked down at her drink. “Winn, I’m sorry. Really. It was heat of the moment, because he blue shelled me right before I crossed the finish line.” Winn looked between her, and his boyfriend. “I need some air.” He still held onto his beer and went over to the window, and opened it up. Mon headed and stood behind him, with his hand rested at the small of his back. “Hey, Winny, babe, it’s okay. I’m okay. Alex didn’t mean any of what she said. It was just drunk trash talk, like when you get drunk and play Call of Duty, and get shit talked by 12 year olds.” Winn looked up at him with a smile. “Okay.” James smiled, from where he was sat with Dax in the floor. “You two okay?” He asked. Winn nodded slightly, and headed back to the couch, deciding to sit in Mon’s lap. He grabbed the controller. “Alex Danvers, I must defend my boyfriend’s honor, and race you.” Alex nodded, and got beat within the three laps. He beat her happily. Mon smiled and and kissed his cheek. “Thanks for defending my honor babe.” He murmured. Kara looked at her watch. “Guys, it’s almost midnight.” Winn smiled and flipped off the switch, to turn on a count down.

They all counted down. WInn grinned. “3…...2…….1!” Winn smiled and leaned close, kissing him gently. “Happy New Year, Mon.”


End file.
